Sakura
by SoniiKimera
Summary: "Quiero hacer contigo, lo que que la primavera hace con los cerezos"


¡Bueeeenas!

Traigo hoy un RinHaru, que es de mis shipps favoritas con diferencia.

Siempre había querido escribir algo así puramente contemplativo.

Al hacerlo me imaginé sin poder evitarlo los cuadros de la maravillosa época impresionista francesa ligeramente, acompañados de algún Ravel o Debussy de fondo, quizás por el ambiente desenfocado y colorista que evocan.

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Sakura**

.

.

A Haruka Nanase le resulta curiosamente agradable el momento por el cual abandona la universidad y emprende el camino hacia su nuevo apartamento, ubicado a unas cuadras hacia el norte conforme al edificio donde estudia.

Cuando el sol se despide con sus últimos rayos suaves, e ilumina con calidez las delicadas flores que la primavera deja en los cerezos.

Y es que se encuentra a sí mismo sorprendido muchas veces cuando de manera esporádica sus largos dedos se posan sobre el cabello rojizo de su compañero, apartando con suavidad algunos pétalos que caen y se enredan entre los mechones, siempre un tanto rebeldes, así como la naturaleza del propietario.

Porque si algo le gusta tanto como estar en el agua, es contemplar el momento en el que los ojos de su amigo viran en su dirección con un brillo dudoso, y las facciones rosáceas de Rin se entremezclan con el resto de colores de entre una gama rojiza, blanquecina y anaranjada que ofrecen los árboles arropados por el atardecer a su alrededor.

Y de aquella forma, prosiguen con su andar, dotando a aquel gesto de una naturalidad propia de un largo caminar de años entablando esa amistad que a estas alturas, ya despegaba fuera de los límites convencionales.

"Ven a mi casa", se permitía decirle, y la expresión de Rin volaba entre los árboles que mecían al son de la brisa los pétalos, cuyo vuelo seguían sus ojos grana.

Lo admirable de los silencios que son capaces de otorgar en su epifanía inicial las palabras que son nombradas sin la necesidad de emitir ningún sonido. Esas palabras que Rin le dedica en su sonrisa, en sus dedos que ahora se entrelazan con los suyos propios, un giro que les provoca caminar en dirección al apartamento de Haru.

.

Y es que Haruka sigue sin poder evitar contemplar con una infinita quietud cómo el cabello de Rin ondula alrededor de sus facciones, que se le antoja un movimiento parecido al que realizan las hojas rojizas de los cerezos que caen en otoño.

Porque todo lo que existe en Rin, existe también en ellos, en diferentes épocas del año.

Y si los mechones le recuerdan al ambiente azafranado del otoño, también las raíces secas y las ramas desnudas son el cuadro impresionista de las venas que reaparecen en su piel, cuando la palidez del invierno desnuda el manto de las hojas que reviven después en las estaciones cálidas, y así mismo borra los rastros de melanina que durante el verano cubrían esos ríos azulados y amarronados diseñados para surcar la tez del pelirrojo.

Una nueva estación surge cuando una sonrisa vital alumbra el semblante espléndido de Rin, el momento en el que los primeros brotes nacen en las desvestidas ramas, el brillo que adorna sus ojos dotándolos de una felicidad extrañamente viva, ahí donde el marcador refleja su victoria en el mes de abril que cubre de los primeros verdes las finas ramas.

El olor de las flores en la primavera, la esencia pura que evoca Rin en sus sentidos, emborrachándolo dulcemente.

Y pronto llega el verano, los robustos árboles arropados ahora en todo su esplendor, sus copas resplandecientes y orgullosas alzadas hacia el cielo, parecidos a los trofeos que durante esa misma época Rin gana, uno tras otro, imperturbable, inalcanzable. Sin embargo, se le antoja esta vez escasa dicha comparación, ya que los trofeos no hacen justicia a la grandeza que Rin posee, el mismo aura que rodea a los árboles que han vivido durante años.

Porque Rin no necesita ningún trofeo para crecer, Rin ya es todos esos cerezos que año tras año, vuelven a florecer, inmensamente vivos.

.

-Tienes las manos frías - le escucha decir.

Y tal y como esperaba, el de cabellos bermellón aprieta sus dedos y los esconde en el bolsillo de su gabardina junto a los suyos, como si aquel simple gesto fuese otra cotidianidad, como si a Haruka no se le hiciesen cortocircuitos en su pecho cada vez que el mayor le demuestra lo mucho que lo aprecia.

.

.

Haru siempre ha amado todo lo que el agua conlleva en sí misma. El azul desbordante y embravecido, frío e intimidante, ese mismo que disfruta antes de llegar a su apartamento en el mar calmado que acarician sus pasos. Ese que muchas veces se insta en sus ojos, en palabras de Rin, "un azul tan inmenso, como lo es el firmamento", o alguna cursilería por el estilo le hubo dicho aquella vez en la que tumbados sobre las colinas de la falda del monte Fuji observaban el cielo nocturno, un par de cervezas adornando las tontas frases que en sus gargantas se formaban.

Sin embargo, también se ha dado cuenta de la falta de calidez que remueve esas aguas, del frío que se apresuraba durante mucho tiempo en su corazón, y que sin darse cuenta, Rin muy poco a poco se ha permitido calentar con suma delicadeza día tras día.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Le preguntan esos labios, la primera puerta que abre el candente interior de Rin.

-Adelante. Haré té.

Contesta el menor, en busca de que el radiante halo de Rin caliente hasta los más minúsculos rincones de su apartamento, hasta hoy impregnados de un azul vacío.

Es cuando se gira tendiendo en su mano una taza hacia el pelirrojo, y encuentra en sus ojos la segunda puerta. Iluminados por el crepúsculo naciente de su ventana, son consumidos sin piedad por la oscuridad de la noche, apagando ese granate que minutos atrás llameaba así como lo hace la última brasa llameante de una estrella solar.

Y como buen observador que es, no puede evitar sostener su mirada, grabar en su memoria esas dos aberturas, que le empujan irremediablemente a acercarse a ellas, parecidas a las portadas de esos libros viejos que se muere por ser abierto, solo que en este caso, ambas esconden la misma historia.

Porque nadie más que Rin es capaz de calentar el frío mar que Haru tiene por corazón.

Y la única forma de hacérselo notar, a sabiendas de sus inútiles y escasas dotes de expresión lingüística sobre sus sentimientos, es acariciando la piel suave del pelirrojo al posar la taza sobre sus dedos. Una nueva puerta se destruye en sus terminaciones nerviosas durante el contacto.

Y de repente, la sonrisa sella su gesto sonrojado y Rin sorprendido abre sus ojos más ante la expresión tranquila y calmada del moreno. Casi cálida.

-Haru.. - logra decir, atropeyándose a sí mismo.

Porque el menor ya se ha envuelto en un amplio abrazo en el cuerpo contrario, buscando ese calor que solo Rin puede otorgarle.

Sus pechos se acompasan, y Haruka cierra esos embravecidos mares, buscando en su interior las flores de cerezo que se esconden en la esencia de Rin, esas que caen lentamente y sin ninguna prisa, vuelan saboreando cada molécula de oxígeno a su alrededor. La calma que anhelan las turbulentas aguas del interior del ojiazul.

.

"Mi última puerta es tuya", le dice en silencio, y su boca roza los rosados labios del pelirrojo, queriendo absorber cada átomo de calor que resta de él.

No se sorprende cuando Rin se deja llevar, y emprenden juntos el viaje en la misma corriente.

Sus manos se posan bajo los muslos del moreno y lo alza atrayéndolo hacia sí mismo, arrojándose junto a él en la cama de Haruka, ambos ascendiendo en busca de oxígeno cuando rompen el beso tras el impacto. Aunque casi concuerdan en que el único elemento que necesitan es aquel que encuentran en los labios del otro.

Y qué manera de perder las formas cuando el pelirrojo marca su piel a conciencia, cada moratón un recuerdo de sus ojos granates, y desnudos ya en la noche, se entierran juntos en lo más profundo de sus raíces.

Se trata de los colores infinitos que Haruka ve tras sus párpados cuando Rin arropa su orgasmo ascendiendo en matices radiantes.

Aquella sensación por la cual juntos, encuentran una libertad más abrumadora que está a años luz de los límites racionales.

Porque lo único que necesitaba Haru para poder equilibrar sus salvajes maremotos, era un volcán que abrasase las olas de su interior. Una flor, que cayese hacia el fondo de sus cimientos y se elevase hacia el cielo más alto de sus pupilas.

.

-Rin, no vuelvas a irte.

-¿Dónde te crees que me voy a ir ahora que por fin me has dejado entrar?

Le dedicaba el pelirrojo, su risa melodiosa acompañaba a unas palabras que escondían muchos más significados que el que Haruka quiso ver.

Porque no era sólo agradable estar con Rin, es mucho más. Es el no salir de la universidad nunca más solo, ni nadar nunca más sólo.

Es pasar las tardes estudiando, el hacerse el amor por las noches.

El café de por las mañanas, los "estás bebiendo diabetes" que le arroja cuando Rin llena la mitad de su taza de azúcar, y los besos de despedida, también de llegada.

Las horas que pasan contemplando el mar, y navegándolo.

El revolcón que siempre se dan después de las competiciones en los vestuarios, ese que obliga a la prensa a esperar para interrogarlos.

Porque lo importante es lo importante.

El buenas noches a las cinco de la madrugada, tras hacer una maratón del Señor de los anillos y el llegar tarde a la Universidad por haberse quedado dormidos.

Las ojeras delatoras de sus encuentros nocturnos y los mordiscos imborrables ya.

Los te amo.

La amplia sonrisa que surge en la boquita de Rin cada vez que se los decía.

Y es que Haruka no sólo había abierto la puerta de su casa a Rin. Le entregó todas las llaves que desbloqueaban los engranajes de su cuerpo entero, de su corazón que ahora palpitaba vivo y se cadenciaba con el del pelirrojo cuando tumbados en el sillón, se acurrucaban el uno en el otro durante las frías tardes de invierno.

Esas en las que uno desea enterrarse en una manta e hibernar unos tres meses, aproximadamente.

Es el no vivir realmente nunca más solo, compartir su vida con la persona que, sin saberlo, fue la razón de que Haruka encontrase algo más que el estilo libre a lo que aferrarse.

"Te amo, Haru. Siempre"

La libertad de elegir pasar una vida entera al lado de la persona que más amas.

.

.

"Quiero hacer contigo, lo que que la primavera hace con los cerezos" (P. Neruda).

* * *

¡Ojalá les haya gustado!

Byyye, dejen críticas o lo que sea que quieran comentar, siempre se agradece.


End file.
